hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/12 December 2015
23:55:49 I don't think It's bad for a first try or time. 23:57:18 what do you think? 23:57:28 wait 23:58:17 hahaaa 23:59:14 Hilarious right? 23:59:18 y 00:01:08 gt 00:01:09 g 00:01:48 (bye) 00:01:58 do you like the clip I made Hype? 00:02:40 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 00:03:34 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 00:03:56 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 00:07:00 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 00:07:06 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 00:07:10 yep 00:07:10 http://captiongenerator.com/73128/Douglas-reacts-to-being-Banned 00:07:13 That clip 00:07:33 he does his usual "Give me a trial" at the end 00:08:19 lol 00:08:57 and punches the camera 00:09:08 do you like How I used Hitler for Douglas? 00:09:49 Yes lol 00:11:37 I figured that would be like Douglas 00:12:24 Lol 00:14:29 and I'm glad he's done on wikia. 00:14:39 But the question is: Where might he go now? 00:15:49 of might he go for trying to remove his wikia ban? 00:16:41 *or 00:16:49 Idk 00:18:39 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:18:46 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:19:02 Back. 00:19:26 http://captiongenerator.com/73128/Douglas-reacts-to-being-Banned 00:19:27 WB 00:19:32 SM do you like that link? 00:19:35 lol 00:19:40 I used Hitler as Douglas 00:20:06 and he demands his usual "Give Me a trial" stuff at the end... 00:20:07 :P 00:20:23 huehuehue 00:21:44 Test. 00:23:54 Let me guess, I acted heroic again by reporting Doug to the staff again 00:24:01 yep 00:25:50 none of you even wanted this mess on another wiki to happen. 00:25:59 I got proven right again I suppose... 00:27:23 https://youtu.be/mA2RsWh-Mac?t=5m52s Me when Doug was here. 00:27:49 AKA me going down to 300 LP from 4000. 00:28:29 what about when he left? 00:28:41 I knocked out all 4000 I suppose? 00:29:41 You knocked out all 4000 LP of his yes. 00:30:06 I wonder how 00:30:15 I have all three Egyptian God Cards 00:30:19 I could have used those 00:30:30 Yep/. 00:30:32 yep.* 00:30:43 That would easily knock out all 4000 LP from him. 00:30:43 I have a little collection of Yugioh cards going myself. 00:30:58 I used to play when I was younger 00:31:10 Especially if it was direct damage. 00:31:12 Cool. 00:32:31 My strongest playable card is "Super Tyrannosaurus Rex" 00:32:37 3300 ATK 1400 DEF 00:32:55 Hype, ever tried Duel Network? 00:33:00 Yes. 00:33:06 You register and play Yu-Gi-Oh online 00:33:06 I have against someone from KH 00:33:13 I played a little last year 00:33:21 Another wiki I am on all the time. 00:33:28 want to duel on there, I have a account. 00:33:34 That I am bureaucrat and administrator. 00:33:42 I kinda stink.. 00:33:51 I lost 0 to 8000 to the person.. 00:33:53 Well, guess what? 00:33:58 I stink at it too 00:34:11 so at least it's fair 00:34:11 Ok 00:34:16 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:34:18 Let me find my account. 00:34:42 Let me find mine too. It's been forever since I used i 00:34:44 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:34:45 *it 00:35:21 about a YEAR 00:35:43 Quick test. 00:35:43 Hold on I need to reset the password on mine. 00:35:58 /announce Hello, world! 00:36:11 Hehe. 00:37:01 Just did on mine Hype, how HILARIOUS 00:38:26 I'll use my Yugi Deck for this duel, since it is most like my real life deck. 00:38:47 Okay. 00:38:52 Who is hosting it? 00:38:56 And what username? 00:39:41 You may host this duel 00:39:55 my username is BlueEye1200 00:40:35 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:40:53 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:41:01 I think I hosted it. 00:41:05 It says Nkech on it. 00:41:32 It is in unlimited. 00:41:38 Because that is my only option. 00:41:51 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 00:41:57 Hey. 00:42:02 Hi Bob! 00:42:09 /announce Hello, Bob! 00:42:30 Happy Douglas Elimination Day, or at least what's left of it. 00:42:30 Do you want it to be 4000 LP or 8000 LP @ Nkech? 00:42:31 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 00:42:32 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 00:42:49 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 00:42:51 8000 00:42:58 Okay. 00:43:01 I cannot find it 00:43:13 Dammit.. 00:43:17 How about you host it. 00:44:26 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 00:44:33 I'm putting a password on it so no random person can accept it 00:44:42 password will be 12112015 00:44:43 I'm gonna add Kyle to my advent calendar season. 00:44:49 obvious what that stands for Hype 00:44:52 cool. 00:44:59 Doug getting banned. 00:45:02 Lol 00:45:29 Alright, I set it up 00:45:39 Wouldn't it have been something if Douglas Elimination Day was on December 13? 00:45:45 It says "Hypercane, this is Nkech" as Duel Note 00:45:46 Doug's birthday? 00:45:49 yes, Bob 00:46:04 I wonder if there's a screaming match in the Genova household tonight. 00:46:58 By the way, I was thinking about doing some new HHW tutorial videos at some point. 00:47:01 Silent Chat spin-off? 00:47:10 Screaming Chat? 00:47:30 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 00:47:39 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:47:40 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:49:14 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 00:49:15 What I'll do if I do this is I'll write up a script so I know what I'm saying. 00:49:25 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 00:49:31 Hey, Odile. 00:49:38 Hi Odile. 00:49:43 /announce Hi Odile. 00:50:00 So you think the Douglas Household is in turmoil 00:50:13 Idk. I wonder if the Genovas are all talking about us at the dinner table tonight. 00:50:30 *insert pun here* 00:51:27 what would they say? 00:51:34 http://captiongenerator.com/73128/Douglas-reacts-to-being-Banned 00:51:39 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 00:51:39 Bob, like what I made 00:51:45 Hitler stars as Douglas 00:51:55 This is going to be funny 00:52:16 Sorry my game froze for a sec. 00:52:19 play it, see what happens 00:52:29 I'm beating Hype at Yu-Gi-Oh 00:52:35 right now 8000-7400 00:52:38 Wow... 00:53:51 not 8000-6800 00:53:53 *now 00:53:53 That's hilarious 00:54:12 funny huh 00:54:26 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 00:54:28 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 00:54:44 It would have been even funnier if you spoke Douglasian. 00:55:20 8000-5800 now Hype! 00:56:35 I wonder if Doug knows we are celebrating like this today. 00:57:42 probably. 00:57:52 He may have seen the new page message 00:57:59 I suck. 00:58:04 So bad. 00:58:25 The funniest part is when Hitler/Doug says "DANE GIVE ME A TRIAL" :P 00:58:32 :P 00:58:35 I did that for fun 00:58:48 I hope Collin doesn't have to leave. 00:59:00 But if he has to, I understand. 00:59:09 me too. 00:59:14 It makes me feel old here 00:59:19 *tweaks Chat.js* 00:59:26 users that joined after me are considering leaving. 00:59:32 Yeah... 00:59:55 @Nkech I noticed you said our staff numbers were getting too high. Who would you demote? 01:00:08 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:00:12 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:01:21 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 01:01:29 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 01:01:35 let me tell you this, It would only involve junior admins and chat mods, and Bob, Your job is safe 01:02:25 Man I just whipped Hype's a** at Yu-gi-oh 01:02:30 Yep 01:02:32 I suck 01:02:36 at everything. 01:02:52 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:02:56 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:03:05 Ok. 01:03:12 b*refreshes chat to try / announce code*/b - 01:03:17 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 01:03:22 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 01:03:28 Thanks to my Darkflare, and Galaxy Eyes 01:03:39 Excuse me while I bash my head open.. 01:03:41 I hate losing. 01:03:44 It's why I wrote *brow raise when I summoned him. 01:03:47 /announce Milky Way and Andromeda are going to collide. 01:03:51 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 01:03:53 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 01:03:56 And that's how much I hate to lose. 01:03:59 Self harm. 01:04:05 It works! Yay! 01:04:13 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 01:04:19 (if anyone is not seeing it work, refresh the chat) 01:04:23 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 01:04:42 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 01:04:44 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 01:04:45 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 01:04:49 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 01:04:55 There's a glitch right now on the Weather Underground tropical page. 01:05:19 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 01:05:25 :P 01:06:17 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 01:06:23 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 01:06:36 TSR still hasn't released a 2016 prediction yet. 01:06:42 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 01:07:01 Never playing any game in my life. 01:07:07 ever again. 01:07:17 /me has blood dripping down his head * 01:08:07 /announce I <3 hurricanes. 01:08:19 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 01:08:23 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 01:08:32 /announce I love hurricanes. :/ 01:09:16 /summon Tropical Storm Larry 01:09:48 /announce Tropical Storm Larry has formed. 01:10:09 not working 01:10:21 Refresh the chat? 01:10:21 k 01:10:36 @ SM 01:10:47 Wow. 01:11:02 Ctrl + F5? 01:11:10 I'm like bipolar when it comes to games. 01:11:19 I want to hurt myself so bad when I lose. 01:11:21 When I win 01:11:26 I scream I WIN 01:11:41 Enter test mode? 01:11:59 The, refresh. 01:12:02 *Then 01:12:08 Gtg bye 01:12:10 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:12:14 (bye) 01:12:36 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 01:12:46 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 01:12:57 /announce FML 01:13:00 Nope 01:13:04 Still not working. 01:13:12 It's showing up for me. 01:13:40 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 01:13:51 At the end of the URL in the address bar of your browser, add the text ?action=purge. Press Enter or click "Go" to tell the browser to go to that revised URL. The page should be refreshed in a short time. 01:13:53 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 01:14:54 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 01:14:58 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 01:15:03 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 01:15:40 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 01:15:43 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 01:15:50 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 01:16:09 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 01:16:54 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 01:16:59 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 01:25:41 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 01:46:02 Lost another fuc**** duel 01:46:06 I'm so out of here. 01:46:08 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 01:49:09 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has joined Special:Chat. 2015 12 12